


Useful things

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie has a few useful things to teach Ichabod. To use on Katrina. Fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful things

“Lieutenant,” says Crane. “That was a most agreeable sensation. However I must insist you refrain from telling my wife about it.”  
“Why?” asks Abbie. “She could do it for you.”  
“Could she?”  
“She is a witch, Crane. Is there anything she can’t do?”  
“Probably nothing. So you think she’d rub my feet?”  
“Of course. There’s a lot more in this modern age she could learn to do for you. And you could pick up a few tricks to do for her.”  
“And what are those tricks?”  
“Oh, I’ll show you,” says Abbie and smiles mischievously.  
“Then shall we begin?” asks Crane.  
Abbie nods. This is gong to be such fun. Soon, maybe all three of them can learn a lot of useful things to do together.


End file.
